


Hating Violet Baudelaire

by FredGeorge123



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Carmelita Spats is a jerk, Carmelita Spats is bad at feelings, Carmelita Spats needs a hug, Gen, Klaus Duncan and Isadora protest against Edgar Guest, Loosely based off Hating Alison Ashley, Narcisstic Carmelita Spats, Violet Baudelaire needs a hug, but she gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Carmelita Spats is a thirteen year old girl who attends the eight grade at Victoria Field Dale High which she attends with a scholarship (A/N: Not exactly). She is the best student in class and all the teachers prefer her to anyone else in the school. And why wouldn't they? Carmelita is perfectly adorable and adorably perfect and the only one who did anything around here.Isadora Quagmire? Refuses to do shit. Duncan Quagmire? His patience died as soon as he saw the curriculum this year. Quigley Quagmire? Carmelita is pretty sure he's high. And the rest of the students aren't even worth noting. So Carmelita didn't even have competition. Not that that would happen anyway.Until one day the Baudelaires came. Klaus Baudelaire hit off with the Quagmires so Carmelita didn't bat an eye. But Violet Baudelaire... She was perfect.A perfectly fake snob who Carmelita didn't trust from the beginning and vowed she wouldn't stand for it.





	Hating Violet Baudelaire

No content is written in this story.


End file.
